The Murder of Sunsummer7!
(Note: I have Mr.D's permission.) One night on Halloween, Sunsummer7 was in charge of giving out candy. One of the Trick or Treaters killed him. And no one knew who. Later, newsreporters fould out that the murder was made by someone he knew. If you find out who killed the wikian, you get a free video game called, "The Adventures of Cat and Dog: How to Share!". Suspects Mom (Sunsummer7's Mom) Reason Suspected: Unknown Dad (Sunsummer7's Dad) Reason Suspected: Unknown Billy (Sunsummer7's Little Brother) Reason Suspected: Seems too innocent according to Watson Linda (Sunsummer7's Little Sister) (dead) Reason Suspected: According to Watson, only evil people know the words to Justin Bieber songs. Cinderella for Halloween Dorothy (Sunsummer7's Girlfriend) Reason Suspected: Is mad at Sun. Was camping. Alvin (Sunsummer7's Best Friend) Reason Suspected: Got in a fight Was Darth Vader for Halloween. Mark (Sunsummer7's Arch-Nemisis) Reason Suspected: Enemy of Sunsummer7 Has friends Sign Ups (CLOSED) 1. Rex - Kokori9 2. Snow - Snowgirl57 3. Watson - EnTrey 4. Nate - Natedog14 Day One: Investigate! Mom Rex: i know it was you *shines lights in her eyes temporally blinding her* and i know how you did it. you took the kitchen knife and stabbed him to death Watson: I agree! Mom: I was grocery shopping! Watson: On Halloween? Mom: Yes. Watson: Do you happen to have a receipt? Mom: Yes. *hands it to Watson, he reads it* Watson: You know, you should really go to Costco instead of K-Mart. You'll get much better deals. Mom: Now you believe me? Watson: It's a pretty good alibi, but we'll have to go to K-Mart to confirm the authenticity of this. Come with me. Mom: Okay. *at K-Mart* Watson: *goes up to particularly pimply teenage cashier* Hello. I would like to confirm the realness of this receipt! Cashier: Yep. That's real. Watson: Now we have to go somewhere to confirm that this cashier really works here! Both of you, in the car! We're going to K-Mart HQ! Mom and Cashier: *get in car* *at K-Mart HQ Watson: *to receptionist* I'd like to speak to the boss, little lady. *cat calls* Receptionist: He's the first room on the hallway on the left. Watson: *writes something in his notepad, gives sheet to receptionist* Thanks babe. Call me. Receptionist: O...kay. (XD) Snow: youre acting crazy. Watson: When'd you get here? Snow: Im part wizard. Watson: Okay... You can help if you want. *breaks down door to the boss's office, takes out gun* Put your hands up! Boss: *puts his hands up* Watson: *points to cashier* Does this guy work at K-Mart #07734? Boss: Yes. Watson: Well, we'll have to make sure you're really in charge of all K-Mart stores. To the Sears-Holding Corporation HQ! All of you, come with me! *passes receptionist on way out* You too, baby. *sees his car has only four seats* Oh. Cashier boy! We're gonna have to leave you behind! Not enough room in the car. *drives away* Boss: *goes* *at Sears-Holding Corporation HQ Watson: *goes up to ugly receptionist* I'd like to see the boss, si- I mean ma'am. Ugly Receptionist: He's in the last room of the right hall. Receptionist: *sees Watson staring at the ugly receptionist's ugliness, mistakes it for him liking her, slaps Watson and walks away* Watson: Ow! *goes to bosses room* Hello. Other Boss: Hi. How can I help you? Watson: *points to boss 1* Is he in charge of all K-Marts? Other Boss: Yes. Watson: Okay. *to Mom* Look's like your story checks out. Let's go back. *leaves with Mom* *Watson's cell phone rings, it says Receptionist* Mom: I think it's that worker apoligizing for slapping you in the face. Ugly Receptionist: Call me. (XD) Watson: Ahhh! (why'd you delete my line ):) (Sunsummer: I planned for this to be the script.) Mom: *gets home* Be sure to interwiew more people. Dad Rex: i know it was you *shines light in his eyes* you killed your son/daughter Dad: What makes you so sure? Rex: cuase i can see it in your eyes. i know excatly how you did it too. You put poison in his/her cereal Dad: He hates cereal. Rex: *looks over his notes* woops... wrong case... uh... can you tell me what happened tat day? Dad: Other than the murder, he got in a fight with Alvin. Rex: *writes 'had a fight' under alvin's name in his notes* Billy Wastson: Well, well, well. You thought you could get away with it. But I know better. *shines flashlight into his face* WHERE WERE YOU ON HALLOWEEN?! Billy: No yelling! I onwy four! *cries* Watson: You really think I'll fall for that excuse? "I'm onwy four!" *snorts* Pathetic! Billy: *cries* Mommy! Snow: He is. Watson: I know, but that only makes him seem more innocent! It's the perfect crime! Snow: Be nice. Watson: Why would I be nice to a cold-hearted killer?! (just acting the part) Snow: HES FOUR! Billy: *cries on Snow's shoe* Snow: Hes cute. Try Alvin its him. Watson: *to Billy* You may have her tricked, but I'm too smart for you! Snow: *Looks at Waston* WAS IT YOU! Watson: NO! IT WAS BILLY! Snow: Hes 4. How would he kill someone? Watson: There are lots of ways. He could have stabbed him, shot him, ate him, or blown him up! Billy: *sucks thumb* Snow: HES FOUR! Watson: And your point is? Snow: Who would let him out? Billy: *Barney comes on TV* YAY! Snow: Barney see! Watson: He's a psycho murderer! Only psychos like Barney! Snow: Bye. *Looks at Waston* Killer. Billy: *follows Snow* Me go too! Linda Watson: Hello, Linda. I'm just going to ask you some questions. I already know Billy killed Sun, but I'm required to question you too. Linda: Why would he kill him? He's so innocent, and HE'S FOUR!!!!!!!!!! Watson: *to himself* He's got everyone fooled. *to Linda* So where were you on Halloween? Linda: Having a Halloween Party, with my friends. Watson: What were you dressed as? Linda: Cinderella. (You can edit the Suspects section from what you know them.) Watson: Okay. *takes three gummi bears out of his pocket* I have three gummi bears here. One green, one yellow, and one red. Choose one to take. Linda: Yellow. Watson: Okay. Now stand on one foot for thirty seconds while singing Never Say Never! Linda: *does it* Watson: Now act like Bill Cosby! Linda: *does that too* Watson: Okay. I think I've gathered enough information from you. MURDERER! Linda: What? You thought Billy was the murderer! It wasn't me! Watson: Only EVIL people know the words to Justin Bieber songs! You SO did it! Linda: I'm a girl! I love Justin Bieber! Didn't you think Billy did it? Watson: How could he have done it? HES FOUR! Linda: I said that before you interviewed me! And you admitted it before you quizzed me! You can't accuse two people! Watson: The point is, you killed Sun. Case closed. Billy: *crawls in, points at Watson* You blamed me! Linda: AH HA! Watson: It turns out I wrong, Billy. I apologize. Now I know it was Linda. Billy: *to Linda* I know how you feel! Me went to it too! He need time-out! Watson: If anyone here needs a time-out, it's LINDA! Billy: *to Watson* No! You mean! Time out for a day! Linda: Yeah, MURDERER! You have to watch Barney for a day too! Billy: Yeah! *Watson is locked in a cage, and can't get out* Billy: That's for being mean! Linda: Yeah, MURDERER! Watson: They're in cahoots! I'll get out of here! *struggles to no avail* Okay, this is hard. Billy: Say sorry and I'll let you out! And not just for me, but Linda too! Watson: *pouts and mumbles* I'm sorry Billy and Linda. You two probably didn't kill Sun. Billy: Whatever. I'm still mad. So I'm gonna watch you suffer! Watson: You evil, evil, little boy! I will have my revenge! Linda: *pours slime on Watson* Watson: *spits slime out* Where did you even get this?! Nate: *sees watson* He blamed you two, didnt he? Linda: Yes! Billy: Eat my poo and you can come out! Nate: watch- *gets a pie out of the fridge and opens the cage but does not let him out and smashes the pie into Watson's face and locks the cage again* Watson: What was that for? *licks pie off face* Mmmm. Billy: *force-feeds Watson poo, he swallows it* He ate poopy! Watson: You know, that wasn't that bad. I could go for some more. Linda: *chokes Watson by sticking an apple in his throat* I'm sorry. All we have is apples! Nate: *to himself* they maybe the killers, i think they are getting rid of watson from telling the truth. Linda: *takes apple out of his throat* We just uploaded the video of you eating poo on Youtube! Watson: As you can see Nate, these two are evil! Please help me! I beg of you! Nate: *unlocks the cage* Linda: *puts Watson AND Nate in cages* Watson: I think we've narrowed it down to two suspects. Announcer: Update... Billy and Linda are not the killers! Thank you. *signs off* Billy: Bye-bye! Linda: *locks door as her and Billy exit* Watson: Since when was there an announcer? *with the door locked, the only thing Watson and Nate can do is chat* Janitor: *unlocks door* Really clean... Watson: Help us! Billy and Linda locked us in this cage! Janitor: *leaves, locks door cause he's deaf* Linda: *comes in* You tried to tell on us, huh? That's it. You're coming with me! *kidnaps Watson and Nate, puts them in the car, squashes them on the ground, and takes off* Watson: *starts singing* How, can this happen to me? Linda: *steps on Watson's mouth* Watson: *with Linda's foot in his mouth* Mrrmphm mrmmrphrf! Linda: *removes foot* Any regrets? Watson: No! Billy: *whispers to victims* I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise. Linda, want me to play the trumpet? Linda: No. Billy: *plays* Linda: *looses focus* AH! *car crashes, dies in crash* Watson: Thank you SO much Billy. But why did you do it? Billy: I was guilty. She forced me to do this. She said she'd kill me if I didn't. But we still have to get back before they disqualify you! Let's go! Hurry! *runs to the competition* Watson: *runs beside Billy* Do you have any idea on who might have killed Sun? Billy: Not really. You? Watson: I've got nothing. Though I don know I eliminated two suspects from the question. More than anyone else here. I think I'll interview more people. *Billy, Nate, and Watson get to the compitition* Security Guard: What happend to you guys? Billy: *to Watson* You tell him. Watson: Yeah, um. Linda kidnapped us, put us in a car, but the car crashed, she died and now we're here again. Security Guard: Billy's with you. Was he involved? If he was, tell me. Watson: Linda had bullied Billy into helping her. But he saved us by making Linda crash the car. Security Guard: Alright, keep investigating. Dorothy Nate: where were you on October 31. Dorothy: Camping. Nate: were you anywhere near Him or near his house on that day Dorothy: No. We broke up, sadly. ): Snow: What were you for Halloween? Dorothy: I wasn't trick-or-treating. I was camping with my family, telling ghost stories. Snow: When did you last see him? Dorothy: October 30th. Snow: What did you do? Dorothy: Have a date. Snow: Where? Watson: *walks in* Hello. I'm just going to- *sees Snow* Oh. Dorothy's taken. Okay, I'll go question someone else. Dorothy: At the beach. We were relaxing. Snow: *To Waston* His Moms free. *To Dorothy* Why did you brake up? Dorothy: After relaxing, we went surfing. It looked like he was drowning, so I saved him. But he pretended! I broke up with him after that. Snow: Are you mad? Dorothy: Yes. Snow: Can i speak with your mom? Dorothy: It's not. I was camping! Here's a photo to prove it! *Snow sees it, it's a picture of Dorothy and her family singing by the fire. Snow: Oh. Can i see your mom? Dorothy: Yes. Dorothy's Mom: What is it? Snow: Were you really camping? Dorothy's Mom: Yes. It was really fun. Snow: What campground? Dorothy's Mom: Camp Nature. Snow: Lets go there! *At Camp Nature Dorothy's Mom: Good memories. Snow: When were they here? *looks* Jon? Jon: October 31st. Snow: Jon? My ex? Jon: Snow? My ex? Snow: Im soooo mad. Jon: Why? Alvin Snow: Alvin! You Killer! Alvin: Yes? Snow: You got in a fight right? Alvin: Yeah. Snow: And then you said youll rue this day? Alvin: No Snow; Then what did you say? Alvin: "This is war!" Snow: And killings part of war right? Alvin: No. Snow: What did you dress as for halloween? Alvin: Darth Vader. Snow: AH HA! A MASK Alvin: I was hunting down Mark and other bullies to defend Sunsummer. Snow: You have proof? No? Alvin: Yeah, a picture of me beating up bullies in a Darth Vader costume. When me and Sun got in a war fight with Mark and his friends, Sun got injured. So I beat up those bullies on Halloween. Snow: Did you see him die? Alvin: No! You think I killed him? I said I got in a fight WITH Sun, not AGAINST him! Snow: *is acting dumb* SAME THING! Alvin: Alright, so I have a problem with grammer, but it wasn't me! I would never kill my best friend! Snow: That what a killer would say! Alvin: Why do you think it's me? Snow: Ill ask the questions here. Did you take candy? Alvin: No. Snow: Do you have a gun? Alvin: No. Snow: Are you You-Know-Who Alvin: No. Snow: Im got stuff. Alvin: What stuff? Snow: I know its not you. Alvin: Good. Mark Watson: It would be too obvious if you were the killer. I've read Encyclopedia Brown. It's always the person you expect the least! Mark: Uh, yeah. Watson: You agree with my theory? Mark: Sort of. Watson: Good. Now I can cross you off my list. *crosses Mark off notepad* Day Two: Looking For Clues Announcer: Now you will look for clues around town. Sunsummer7's House Snow: Hi Mark, Mark: Hey. What did you want to show me? Snow: Suns faking his death! Mark: No he isn't. I poked him with stick, and he wasn't breathing for hours. Snow: You? Mark: What do you mean me? Snow: Nothing. Also were partners for the book report. Mark: Yeah, but a murder has happend, and that's more important. Look inside. Snow: Yeah. *Looks* Lets go up to his room. Mark: *sees a note* It was from his girlfriend. Snow: READ IT! Mark: All it says is "I hate you.". Should we look deeper? Snow: You care? Mark: No. I just want to find out the murderer. *keeps looking* Snow: Lets meet with Miff and Rick. Mark: Ok. Alvin's House Watson: Hello Alvin. (Im back!) Alvin: Hey. Go ahead inside and look for clues. Search wherever you want. (YAY!) *Watson enters* Watson: (sees Alvin's X-Box 360, takes it) I'm gonna have to confiscate this. I need to um, use it as evidence. Alvin: *sighs* Go ahead. Rex: *takes 3DS and Computer* nd i need to confiscate these too... for evidence Alvin: Oh, come on! Rex: *takes bed and alvins shirt* evidence (XD) Alvin: At least there's TV. *watches it* Dora: And that's how we say toilet in Spanish! Alvin: AH! *turns it off* Rex: *takes alvins totally hot sister, his t.v. and his pants and his full piggy bank* (XD) Alvin: When am I gonna get it back? Rex: uh.. *in very quit voice* never *normal voice* 10 years (XD) Alvin: *takes everything back, locks Watson and Rex out of his house* Rex: *had already put everything he took in the trunk of his car* and i'm only 15 :D *drives off to fair with all alvin's stuff* (too bad :D) Watson: (unlocks door) Luckily I stole your spare key! (grabs X-Box and runs out) Unknown Machine: *grabs him* We have some unfinished business. Watson: *breaks from grip and runs to pool* Snow: Meet me at the beach. Dorothy's House Rex: *walks in with alvin's totally hot sister* can i search around here? Dorothy: Yes. Snow: Hi know any geeks? Dorothy: No. Mark's House Snow: Can i talk to Mark? Mark's Mom: He's away. But you can look for clues in our house. Snow: Im not here for that. I need to show him something. Mark's Dad: You can use the phone. He's not here. *Snow dials the number* Mark: Hello? Snow: Meet me at Suns house K. Mark: Alright. Snow: Know anyone that Mark bullys? Mark's Dad: Yeah. Sun. Snow: Whos alive? School Snow: Anyone know Sun? Sunsummer7's Teacher: I did. Snow: Did anyone hate him? Sunsummer7's Teacher: Mark and his friends Muff and Rick. Snow: Can i talk to them? Sunsummer7's Teacher: Mark's at some competition, but you can see Muff and Rick. Snow: K Muff: *to Snow* You a new student? Snow: Im your girlfriend. Im just wearing a wig. Muff: Oh, yeah? What's my girlfriend's name? Snow: *Takes off wig* See! *Is blond * Muff: I said what's my girlfriend's name. Snow: Hannah. And you and Mark and Ruff hung Sun from a locker! Muff: You got the Sun part right, but my girlfriend isn't Hannah. Rick: Yeah. Hanging Sun was last week. What brings you here? Snow: You heard that Sun died right? Rick: It's in the paper. Hilarious! Snow: I know who did it. Muff: Who? Snow: His so called girlfriend. Do you still bully Alvin? Rick: No. Muff: Because he beat us up very bad on Halloween. But Sun had a girlfriend? Rick: Priceless! Snow: Yeah! Wheres Mark? Rick: At some investigation show. Snow: How did you meet Sun? Muff: The first day of school. Rick: He was such a nerd. Snow: Wheres his locker? Rick: Locker 123. Snow; *Goes there* Can you open it? Muff: Yeah. *uses a hammer to bust it down* There ya go. Snow: *Finds dresses* This is Suns?! Rick: Yes. I stuffed it with dresses. Snow: *Laughs* Whos the biggest geek in school? Sunsummer7's Teacher: Muff and Rick! Back to class! Muff and Rick: Bye. Snow: Bye. *To the teacher* Anyone that they also bulled? Sunsummer7's Teacher: Alvin, sometimes. They stopped after Halloween. He beat them up for bullying Sun. Keep looking. There's lots of places in town. *leaves* Snow: *Leaves even though she goes here* Rex: *to teacher* i need to talk to Muff and Rick Sunsummer7's Teacher: Go ahead. Rex: *kidnappes them and takes them to the museam* (XD) Snow: I need Jimmy Card. Cafe Rex: can i have a hot choclate? Snow: Hi Jimmy. Or Geeky as mark calls you. Jimmy: *to Mark* Your mean! *leaves* Snow: Wait! You know Sun. Rex: *gets hot choclate* :D *goes to the store* Snow: JIMMY! Ohh my coffee. Jimmy: Did someone say coffee? Snow: Yeah. Jimmy: *buys coffee, leaves again* (XD) Snow: *Kidnappeds Jimmy* Jimmy: *pours hot coffee on her, gets in taxi, goes to Canada* Snow: Youll pay! Store Rex: *buys a PDA and heads to the fair* The Fair Circus Beach Zoo Rex: *pulls watson out of a secret tunnel* Hi :D Zookeeper: *sees Watson and Rex* HOBOS! GET OUT! GET OUT! *chases out with a newspaper* (XD) Museum Snow: Muff and Rick Muff: *points to Rex* This guy kidnapped us, and took us here! Rex: *ties muff and Rick above extremly sharp ancient egyption swords* answer my questions or swords (XD) Snow: Me and Mark need to talk to you. Rex: why do you hate Sun? @muff and Rick Rick: He's a doofus to us. Snow: How did you meet Mark? Rex: LIAR! HE HAS 200IQ. *drops rick onto the swords* i think i killed him O_o Snow: *Gives Him CPR* Rex: swords stabbed him in the heart... Snow: Oh Mark! Rex: Muff take too long *drops him on the swords as well* Snow: *Thinks* YOU KILLED SUN! Mark: *grabs sword, fights Rex, is winning with anger* Snow: *Kills Rex* Rex: *easily dodges both attacks* i didn't kill him >_> Snow: Lets go to the cafe. Mark: *continues fighting* You shouldn't have pretended to! Rex: *is gone* Pool Watson: (runs in with X-Box, but it shocks him when he gets in the water) Gah! (starts sinking) Concert Rex: YEAH GO KE$HA :D *is ignoring the fact that he's in the middle of a case* Unknown Machine: *chokes Rex* Where is Watson? Rex: *does a dance that the singers are doing and gets away from the machine* GO KATY PERRY :D Unknown Machine: *grabs him by the neck again, chokes him harder* Tell me. And Katy Perry won't be a goner. Rex: *makes choking sounds* Unknown Machine: Tell me where the nerd is, and I'll let you go. Rex: *can't speak cuase is being choked* Unknown Machine: *lets go* Tell me, or I'll do it again! Rex: *coughs* i *cough* don't *cough* know *coughs alot more* Unknown Machine: Where'd you last see him. Rex: *coughs a bit less* two days ago when we searched sun's body for clues Unknown Machine: I said where. Not when. Rex: i told you. where sun was killed *coughs* can i enjoy the concert now? Unknown Machine: Very well. *throws Rex to the stage, he lands on Katy Perry, the machine escapes* Katy Perry: Get off of me! Rex: *gets off Katy Perry then relises everyone is watching him* uh... *jumps off the stage and then dashes off to the zoo* (survivor you aren't in this camp Day Three: Putting It Together Announcer: So. We still don't know who did it?! Alvin: Not really. Announcer: I don't get it. If it wasn't the Suspects, then who did it. Unknown Voice: I'll tell you who did it. Dorothy: Who was that? Mark: I know who it was! It was... it was... Everyone: LINDA! Linda: That's right, pests. Linda's back! And better than ever. Billy: But you're supposed to be dead! Linda: I was. Until I was found by Sith Lords, rebuilt, and on a quest to get revenge! Now I have new powers. Like this! *uses force lightning on Billy* Billy: *in pain* OH! OW! COME ON! PLEASE! AH!!!!!!!!!! Linda: *shocks harder* Billy: GAH! Linda: *uses the force to toss Billy around the room* Billy: *is hit* OW! *is hit again* OW!!!! Linda: *uses force maelstorm to get objects to trap Billy, the detectives, Mom, Dad, and the announcer, laughs* *Dorothy, Alvin, and Mark are still out* Dorothy: YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? *runs toward Linda, only to get kicked away* Linda: You don't scare me. *picks up Mark and Alvin with the force, throws them on Dorothy, knocking her out* Mark: You can't win. Linda: *force chokes Mark* In your dreams. *slams him down* Alvin: It's all up to me. *Alvin and Linda get in a lightsaber duel* Linda: *battles with anger, blocks Alvin's blows perfectly, wins* Alvin: It's over. Linda: HA! *a starship crashes in, tries to shoot Linda* Linda: AH! *flees in a her own starship* *the pilot reveals himself to be Jimmy Card, Sunsummer's former assignment partner* Alvin: We'll never win against her! She has force powers now! Mark: But now we know the murderer. Announcer: Yes. And the next step ahead of you is to find a spaceship, and find Grand Jedi Master Yoda at Dagobah. He will complete you training. To go against Linda. Dad: We could use Jimmy Card's ship. Jimmy: Time to hit the stars! *leaves* Dad: Or not. Announcer: And both former suspects and detectives will work together against Linda and her Empire. Snow: Well? Watson: I was right! Linda was the killer! And you all said I was wrong! TO BE CONTINUED... THE END Snow: Ahhh Category:Finished Category:Horror Camps